This invention relates to a door opening mechanism and more particularly to a door opener which is particularly adapted to be employed in a trash receptacle having a swinging access door. Accordingly, when it is desired to deposit trash in the trash receptacle, the user merely moves a handle mounted on the outside of the receptacle a short distance and the pivotally mounted door is moved to an open position. After the trash is deposited in the receptacle, the user merely releases the handle and the door swings to its closed position.
In many business establishments and particularly in fast food establishments, trash receptacles are provided with a swinging door positioned near the top of the receptacle. Experience has shown that it is difficult to dispose of trays of cups, food wrappers, and food since the door tends to swing down against the trash preventing it from being easily deposited into the receptacle. A customer carrying a briefcase or other object has even a more difficult time in attempting to properly dispose of waste or trash.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved exteriorly actuated door opening means.
Another object is to provide a door on a trash receptacle which is actuated by the user by merely moving an exteriorly mounted handle a distance and whereby the user can easily hold the door in a fully open position until trash is deposited in the receptacle.
A still further object is to provide a door opening mechanism which, except for an exteriorly mounted handle, is fully concealed at the top of the inside of the receptacle and allows the door to be opened to its maximum extent. Another object is to provide a door opening mechanism for a trash receptacle which minimizes the likelihood of the users hands being sailed by the refuse when depositing the same in the receptacle.